ultimate_custom_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
UCW Red
Ultimate Custom World red is one of the sub servers and was established on April 17, 2019 some of the nations include Democratic Union Bahamas Scotland Chile Time Line 21 of April Season Starts German Empire is created Bahamas Is Created Union Of England is created Sicily is created Philippine Republic is created Scotland is created Jewish Autonomous Oblast is created Scandinavia is created France is created New Japan is created Dual Alliance is created with Germany and New Japan New Japan creates an Alliance with Sicily called the Wine-Sake Pact and start construction on the OwO Missile April 22 Sicily builds a Hammer and Sickle radio tower April 24 A mysterious figure speaks to Union Of England on how to spread Communism April 27 New Japan Ceases to exist April 29 The UOE makes a new London called Corbynia The JAO, Scotland and Philippines plan to take out the UOE April 30 Wyoptia is formed Sicily allies with Wyoptia The League of Islands is formed May 2 The Philippines joins the League of Islands A JAO ship surrounds a Sicilian ship May 3 The Union of England declares war on Scotland Beginning the English Scottish war Sicily becomes democratic Sicily declares war on the JAO beginning the Jewish Sicilian War Sicily Declares war on Luzon Philippines becomes communist and is known as the LSSR The Treaty of Palermo is signed ending the Jewish Sicilian War The Treaty of Quezon City is signed ending the Filipino Civil War Sweden is formed Luzon is formed Manila is formed The JAO allies with Luzon Luzon Ceases to exist May 4 A democratic revolution happens in the UOE England is formed the USSR is revealed The Jewish Autonomous Oblast declares war on the USSR start the Jewish Soviet War Bosnia is formed Mindanoa is formed Rome is formed Wyoptia becomes democratic Philippines is reformed May 5 Sicily declares war on Rome starting the Sicilian Roman War The Alliance of Freedom is formed Visayas is formed Oklahoma is formed A plague rises up in Sicily The JAO becomes the Jewish Russian Republic the JRR becomes communist The Jewish Soviet war ends The JRR becomes a puppet of the USSR The JRR becomes the Soviet Far East the SFE annexes Moscow Bahamas and Philippines annexes land around Moscow Rome annexes Volgograd Rome annexes St Peters berg SFE makes a non aggression pact with the Philippines SFE annexes Jerusalem Computers Rise in popularity The Second Sicilian Roman War happens SFE annexes NYC SFE has a democratic wave SFE annexes Beijing A revolt happens in the SFE The SFE democratic wave ends The SFE reforms into the Internationale Union Rome Declares war on the IU beginning the First Communist Roman War The IU joins the Alliance of Freedom The IU has a civil war The Treaty of Palermo is signed ending the Sicilian Roman War The Treaty of Rome is signed, Ending the Second Sicilian Roman War The Treaty of NYC is signed ending the First Communist Roman War. The Treaty of Jerusalem is signed ending the Soviet Civil War May 6 Sicily Forms Again The Technological Alliance forms Wyoptia After aiding the Sicilians declares war on them Starting the Wyoptian Sicilian War Computers Develop Communist rise up in the Philippines Rome and Wyoptia declare war on the IU beginning the Second Roman Communist war the IU has a democratic Uprising Wyoptia Ceases to Exist The IU becomes the Democratic Union May 7 The USSR declares war on the DU The Technological Alliance merges with the AOF May 8 Tech Advances Vyalonia is formed Communists rise up in rome Rome sends "Commie Busters in NYC" after the brink of war the troops